Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{3}{14}-12\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {15\dfrac{3}{14}} - {12\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{9}{42}}-{12\dfrac{14}{42}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{9}{42}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{42}{42} + \dfrac{9}{42}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{51}{42}}-{12\dfrac{14}{42}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{51}{42}} - {12} - {\dfrac{14}{42}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {12} + {\dfrac{51}{42}} - {\dfrac{14}{42}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{51}{42}} - {\dfrac{14}{42}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{37}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{37}{42}$